Entre el éxito y el homicidio
by irasema86
Summary: Asesinato misterio lo macabro que tendrán un detective un escritor y el frio metal de una pistola para quedos personas tan opuestas trabajen juntas para resolver un homicidio.


**Entre el éxito y el homicidio **

**Capitulo 1**

**Asesinato misterio lo macabro que tendrán un sagas detective una mujer fatal y el frio metal de una pistola para que la lámpara de nuestra mesilla se quede encendida hasta altas horas de la madrugada, sea cual sea su secreto estamos aquí para homenajear a un maestro del género y celebrar el lanzamiento dela gran tormenta con la cual concluye de forma impactante su exitosa serie de novelas de misterio damas y caballeros el maestro de lo macabro ¡seto kaiba!**

Decía una presentadora morena de exuberantes curvas mientras cierto castaño ojiazul daba autógrafos y posaba para las fotografías con sus fan, mientras sus libro no paraba de ser elogiado y mientras ay se vivía una gran celebración lejos de ahí en un apartamento se encontraba el cadáver de una mujer recostada sobre una mesa cubierta de pétalos de flores con dos girasoles cubriéndole los ojos mientras forenses tomaban las fotos y tomaban huellas cierto pelirrubio de ojos melados entraba a la escena del crimen acompañado de ojilila un y moreno

Joey: **quien eres**- decía mientras miraba atentamente el cadáver y en otro lado de la sala un ojilila revisaba una de las pertenencias de la víctima encontrando su identificación.

Yami: **Yadira moreno 24 años licenciada universitaria trabajaba en asuntos sociales**. -Dijo terminando de revisar su identificación

Joey: **vive bien para ser asistente**. -terminó diciendo mientras veía el apartamento pues contaba con muchos lujo.

Tristan: **papi tiene pasta**. –dijo un moreno mientras seguía con sus anotaciones

Yami: **el portero dijo que los vecinos se quejaron por la música muy alta y cuando vino a verificar se la encontró así según su testimonio no vio a nadie conocido subir a su apartamento o preguntar por ella.**

Joey: **no hay señales de forcejeo, la conocía**.-dijo observando el cuerpo mientras un forense de cabello tricolor entraba por la puerta con un maletín y una chaqueta negra.

Yugi: **le regalo flores y dicen que el romanticismo a muerto**.-dijo acomodando su maletín en el suelo cerca del cadáver mientras se preparaba para revisar el cuerpo.

Joey: **lo digo yo todos los sábados.**

Yugi: **arréglate mejor el cabello, es un consejo**. –le dijo mientras volteaba a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Joey: **que le ha dado a parte de las rosas. –** pregunto ignorando el comentario echo por su compañero.

Yugi: **pues le ha dado dos disparos, calibre pequeño**. –dijo quitando unos pétalos de rosas con unas pinzas.

Joey empezó a examinar alrededor del cadáver observando atentamente volteando asía sus compañeros.

Joey: **le suena esto a alguien**.

Yami: **no pero a mí no me van los casos siniestros prefiero el clásico asesinato por celos pillar al malo y fuera**. -Dijo observando como Joey se dé tenía enfrente del cadáver

Joey: **pero los casos siniestros exigen más te desvelan más, mirar como la ha dejado tapada con recato**.-dijo volviendo a rodear el cuerpo.

Tristan: **y que**.

Joey: **que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos y preparativos no encontraran ninguna prueba de abuso sexual**. -Dijo observando nueva mente a su equipo.

Yami: **y lo sabes solo con verla**.- Contesto mirándolo extrañado

Joey: **si y además porque he visto esto antes**.

Trstan: **lo has visto antes, donde?.**

Joey: **cubierta con rosas girasoles en los ojos**. -dijo viendo como su equipo seguía sin entender- **es que acaso no leen?.**

Volvió a preguntar y mientras él seguía explicando en un bar cuya celebración aun no acababa un castaño de ojos azules seguía dando autógrafos.

Ishisu: **dime qué clase de idiota mata a su protagonista más famoso**. –preguntaba la morena mientras abrazaba a un ojiazu mientras posaban para los paparazzi.

Seto: **me lo pregunta la explotadora de mi editora o la explotadora de mi ex mujer**. –contesto el ojiazul mientras seguía abrasando ala morena.

Ishisu: **eso quieres castigarme a mí matando a la gallina de los huevos de oro**.- le contesto mientras volteaba asía las cámaras.

Seto: **O vamos puede que sea imprudente y mezquino pero no tan imprudente y mezquino.** -le dijo mientras se despedia de los paparazzi y se dirijia asia la barra de bebidas.

Ishisu: **y entonces ¿por qué lo as echo?** - le pregunto mientras le entregaba un marcador al ver como una chica le pedía que le autografiara el libro.

Seto: **antes escribir era divertido a horas como trabajar.**

Ishisu: **mmmm qué horror trabajar, podías haberle jubilado, podías haberle lisiado, podías haberle metido en el maldito circo pero no tenías que darle un tiro en la cabeza.**- decía con enfado mientras veía como le autografiaba el libro a otra chica.

Seto: **sí y con mucha sangre le vuelan los sesos, no te preocupes la gallina de los huevos de oro soy yo no mi personaje ya escrito media docena de béseles antes porque iba aparar a hora.** –refuto mientras tomaba una copa de vino de unos de los camareros.

Ishisu: **quizás porque tenías que haber entregado el libro ase nueve semanas**. – rebatió mientras ella tomaba otra copa.

Seto: **es lo que tenemos los genios. **–contesto con arrogancia.

Ishisu: **genio? yo diría bloqueado dicen que llevas meses sin escribir.** Le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios al ver como el castaño se sorprendía un poco por lo dicho.-**eso es ridículo**.- le contesto seto mientras recuperaba el control- **mis fuentes son muy fiables.** -le aseguro la morena. –**Pues se equivocan**.- contesto con seguridad el ojiazul.

Ishisu: **más te bale como no tenga el manuscrito en mi oficina en tres semanas mi editorial te exigirá la devolución de tu adelanto.** Le exigió con seguridad.

Seto: **no te atreverías**

Ishisu: **pruébame tu pruébame.** –le amenazo

Seto: **y además ya devuelto ese adelanto me lo gaste un nuestro divorcio.** –le respondió con burla mientras veía como la morena se alejaba en dirección desconocida mientras el redirigía asía la barra donde un pelinegro se encontraba leyendo un libro de física mientras escribía unos apuntes en una pequeña libreta y a su lado se encontraba un pelilila de cabella largo bien vestido viendo a su alrededor buscando algo.

pegasus: **en serio cielo quien hace los deberes en una fiesta**.- le pregunto al pelinegro mientras le hacía una señal al barman.

Mokuba: **tengo examen el lunes**. –le respondió sin despegar la vista del libro.

Pegasus: **y yo de mi hígado y no me veras estudiando.** -Contesto volteando haber al barman.- **una copa de espumoso.**

Seto: **que sean dos.** –dijo sentándose cerca del pelilila. –**oye tío Max leas dicho a Ishisu que hace meses que no escribo.** -le pregunto con enojo.

Pegasus: **que va no le dicho nada de eso yo… tal vez le haya comentado que te pasas los días enserado en el estudio o paseando por el jardín sin hacer nada, pero no pasa nada eres un artista es lo normal. **

Seto: **tio max tenemos un trato yo te dejo vivir con nosotros en la mansión y tú no hablas de nada de mi trabajo.** -Le reclamaba con un poco de molestia

Pegasus: **de que voy hablar si no has hecho nada desde que estoy aquí**. -Se defendió un poco ofendido

Mokuba: **tío max**. –dijo el pelinegro tratando de calmar un poco las cosas

Pegasus: **pero sí es verdad**. – dijo un poco más calmado

Seto: **pues escucha haga lo que haga te agradecería muchísimo que no selo cuentes a mi ex mujer.** –le pidió tranquilamente

Pegasus:** pero si no es para tanto yo… -**dijo volteando a ver a la persona que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos detrás del ojiazul-** espera acaba de sonar mi radar, premio no lleva anillo atrás chicos el tío Max seba de casería.-** dijo arreglándose la corbata y se dirigía asía una mujer muy bella y madura de cabello negro corto.

Seto: **deberías denunciarme**. –dijo acercándose asía el pelinegro.

Mokuba: **por dejarlo vivir en la mansión es un detalle y me agrada tenerlo en la mansión**. -Le contesto sonriéndole a su hermano.

Seto: **si hasta que lo estrangule**. – contesto tomando la copa de vino

Mokuba: **arto de la fiesta**. –dijo viendo al castaño el cual bebía de un solo trago la copa de vino

Seto: **si, sabes la vida debería ser mas emosionante sabes porque he matado a mi personaje principal ya no había sorpresas sabía exactamente que iba pasar en cada momento de cada escena es como estas fiestas es todo muy predecible fan diciendo "soy tu mayor admiradora" o "de donde sacas tantas ideas", por una vez me gustaría que alguien me dijera algo nuevo**. -decía con cierto aburrimiento sin darse cuenta alguien se acercaba a el

Joey: **señor kaiba**. –le pregunto un rubio de ojos melados

Seto: **donde lo quiere**. –dijo dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa fingida mientras sacaba un marcador de su chaqueta

Joey: **inspector Joey Wheeler de la policía tengo que hacerle unas preguntas sobre un asesinato que se ha producido esta noche**. –dijo mostrándole una placa de policía mientras cierto castaño quedaba sin habla al ver un hermoso rubio de ojos melados con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

Mokuba: **eso es nuevo**. – dijo su hermano mientras le quitaba el marcador.

Joey: **señor kaiba sería tan amable de acompañarlos a la estación de policía para que responda algunas preguntas? – **pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa al ver la cara de sorpresa del ojiazul.

Mokuba: **Seto todo está bien? –** pregunto el pelinegro al ver que su hermano no reaccionaba.

Seto: **si…si todo está bien dile a al tío Max todo lo ocurrido y que los veré en la mansión que no se preocupe. – **respondió sin dejar de ver al rubio.

Mokuba: **Esta bien –** respondió el pelinegro mientras veía a su hermano alejarse en compañía del rubio y otros dos oficiales que no logro ver bien **– va ser una noche larga –** dijo en suspiro y empezando a recoger sus cosas mientras veía la pista de baile en busca de su tío para informarle de lo ocurrido lo ocurrido.

continuara...


End file.
